Caught
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When a news copter catches Elisa and Goliath kissing, her life is turned upside down. As a cop, her action is unforgivable. What happens when Elisa's biggest secret, her relationship with Goliath, is revealed on the news for the world to see?
1. Bad Day, Lovely Night

**This is an idea I've had for a while and I wish they had explored it in the show. What if it had gotten out that Elisa was in a relationship with Goliath? What would be people's reaction to a member of the NYPD fraternizing with a gargoyle? This takes place some time around season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles.**

"Good afternoon," Elisa chimed as she caught up with Bluestone while as he walked up the stairs to the NYPD building.

"Afternoon Elisa," he said, turning to face her, "How are your friends doing?" She knew what he meant. The Quarrymen were becoming relentless. There were already several complaints being filed about people's stone gargoyles being destroyed by the hunters. The Gargoyles had taken to staying inside the castle at night in order to stay safe. Goliath didn't like the idea of them going into hiding, but Elisa had convinced him it was for the best. They were helpless during the day and neither her nor Xanatos could be there all day to protect them.

"Good," she said as they walked into the building, "I'm going to see them later." She lowered her voice, "Goliath is getting antsy, and you know how he hates hiding." They ceased their conversation as they walked into the building.

"Good, you two are here," Captain Chavez said as she spotted the two walking in, "Come. We're having a meeting." They followed Chavez to the conference room, where most of the NYPD was already gathered. Elisa and Bluestone froze at the doorway when they saw what was on the desk.

Hammers. More specifically, the kind used by the Quarrymen.

"Now, you all know about the impending Gargoyle threat," Chavez announced, "The danger is growing and I want all of you to be prepared. These," she picked up one of the hammers, "Will help. Now I don't want you killing any stone gargoyle you see, only if you know for sure that it is a real gargoyle."

"She's can't be serious," Elisa hissed angrily at Bluestone.

"It's our duty to make sure this city remains safe," Chavez said.

"The gargoyles aren't even a threat," Elisa stated loudly. Every head in the room turned to face her.

"Are you questioning my order's Maza?" Chavez asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not here Elisa," Bluestone whispered to her. Elisa bit the inside of her cheek.

"It's just…we haven't even gotten any reports of gargoyle attacks," Elisa said, her voice a bit calmer.

"Actually we have," Chavez said, "I was looking through old witness testaments and criminal reports and many contain the person seeing a beastly creature with bat-like wings swopping down at them. Sounds like a gargoyle to me." Chavez went back to announcing everyone else, but Elisa had had enough and left the room.

* * *

Nights had fallen by the time she reached the castle. She found Goliath at his usual perch, looking deep in thought. He heard Elisa walk up to him and smiled, turning his head to look at her.

"Hey," Elisa said quietly, sitting next to him.

"Hello," Goliath said, pressing a kiss to her temple. He noticed her furrowed brow.

"You are upset," he stated, "What happened?"

"Chavez is turning the NYPD into a group of gargoyle hunters," Elisa fumed, "It's ridiculous!" Goliath wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and she leaned into his warm embrace.

"Give them time," he said softly, "They'll come around." Elisa let out a long sigh.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked somberly, looking up at him. Goliath brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"My dear Elisa, we lived in harmony with human," he said, "History tends to repeat itself." He gave her a small smile and Elisa couldn't help but smile back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I hope you're right," she murmured before his lips descended onto hers. The kiss was deep and passionate and heated. Elisa moved to straddle Goliaths waist, threading her hands through his silky black hair, her heart racing. She could feel Goliaths large, cold hands on the slightly exposed skin between her shirt and jeans. She shivered slightly from a cold breeze and Goliath wrapped his wings around her.

They parted for breath, Elisa letting out a shuddery breath.

"Whoa Big Guy," she said, "I don't think I'll want to leave this spot if you keep that up."

"At least you are smiling now," Goliath said, running a hand through her hair, letting the strands slip through his claws, "It sorrows me to see you upset." Elisa chuckled and said, "Well, you can cheer me up anytime you like."

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Caught

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles.**

Elisa happily walked up the stairs to the NYPD building. She had spent the night with Goliath in the castle. He read to her from some of the books in the library. She loved listening to his deep voice narrate what was happening, painting a picture in her mind. She would sit in his lap, head resting on his chest as he read. Feeling his voice vibrating through his chest relaxed all the tension she had been feeling from earlier that day. And it helped that they stole kisses in between. She enjoyed distracting him sometimes, pressing a kiss to his chest or neck.

"Elisa, love, you're distracting me," he would chuckle.

"That's the point," she would purr. After a while, she felt herself drifting to sleep. Goliath insisted on flying her home, not wanting her to drive while she was so tired. Owen offered to drive her car home while Goliath flew with her. By the time he had reached her apartment, she was asleep. He was about to leave when he felt Elisa's hand reach out and touch his.

"Stay," she had whispered, "It's a miracle we got here without any trouble. I don't want you to get hurt." Goliath agreed and stayed by her side, watching her beautiful form as she slept.

Elisa woke up to a stone Goliath, a smile on her face. She smiled to herself as she got ready for the day. Before she left, she drew all the curtains and blinds so no one would see Goliath. She pressed a kiss to his stone lips before leaving. She scribbled a quick note in case she was late coming home.

_Will be back home soon. I love you._

_-Elisa_

Elisa practically sailed into the building.

"Good morning Morgan," she said cheerfully. Morgan mumbled a quick, "Morning,", but Elisa noticed the odd look he gave her. In fact, a lot of people were staring at her with odd looks on their faces and even a few whispers.

Bluestone came rushing toward her.

"You may want to run," he said to her, "Chavez is ready to kill you." Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" she asked. Bluestone's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"You haven't seen the news this morning?" he asked.

"I was a little distracted," Elisa said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling as she thought of the night before.

Suddenly, a Captain Chavez's door slammed open and she shouted, "Elisa Maza! My office! NOW!" Confused, Elisa went to Chavez's office. Chavez leaned against her desk, looking positively livid, her hair slightly out of its usually perfect bun. She had a TV on her desk, showing nothing but static.

"Sit," Chavez ordered. Elisa sat down in the seat in front of Chavez.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Chavez asked.

"No," Elisa said.

"Well I did," Chavez said, lips pressed in a tight line as she hit a button on the TV, and I happened to see this. The news station has been playing it on repeat all day." Elisa watched what was on the TV and gasped.

It was a video of something. It was slightly grainy, as if taken from far away and zoomed in. But the long black hair and red leather jacket clad form and large blue-purple form with large wings wrapped around its body like a cape was obvious. Elisa watched in horror as last night's scene played out on the TV screen. It wasn't possible to hear their conversation, but when they started kissing, Elisa bit her bottom lip nervously. The TV anchor said.

"Last night, our news helicopter caught this footage," the anchor announced, "NYPD officer, Elisa Maza, seen in a passionate embrace with and _kissing _a gargoyle. This took place on top of the castle owned by billionaire, David Xanatos. Mr. Xanatos has not yet released a statement on the event." Chavez shut off the TV.

"Explain," Chavez snapped. Elisa just sat there, a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I…" she stammered.

"I'll make this painfully simple," Chavez said slowly, "Are you in having an affair with a gargoyle?" Elisa let in a shaky breath. It was impossible to deny it, the evidence was right on the television.

"You saw it all right there," she said, nodding at the TV. Chavez placed a hand on her own forehead, shaking her head

"Maza, you're one of my best cops," she said, "But…I can't have this. I've already got calls from people complaining about this. They're questioning how I run things. This scandal could ruin the validity of the NYPD."

"What are you saying?" Elisa asked. Chavez held out your hand.

"You're badge," Chavez said simply, "Elisa Maza, you are fired." Elisa's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!" she almost screamed, standing up in shock.

"I'm perfectly serious," Chavez said calmly.

"The gargoyles aren't threats to us!" Elisa shouted, "You saw it right there! Did he hurt me? No! He loves me!"

"Beautiful," Chavez said flatly, "But this isn't some Romeo and Juliet story, this is reality. And I can't allow this to continue. As long as you are on this force, people are going to question the authenticity of the NYPD and I cannot have that. Badge. Now." Elisa and Chavez stared each other down. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Elisa unpinned her badge from the inside of her jacket and, instead of putting it in Chavez's hand, she slammed it down on her desk and stormed from the office. Several officers were outside the door and scattered as Elisa stormed out. Bluestone however was standing next to the doorway.

"Elisa…" he started to say, but seemed to be lost for words. Elisa just shook her head and ran out the building.

* * *

Getting home was hell. The minute she stepped out of the doors, there were reporters wanting to interview her and people angry and screaming at her. It took Elisa almost ten minutes to get down the stairs to her car. There was another group of reporters and angry people waiting outside her apartment building. She took the back entrance into the building and went up to her apartment.

She quickly checked on Goliath, who was fine, still in his spot next to her bed. The rest of the day was spent at home. She had gotten calls from her parents, asking is she was okay. They offered to come over and comfort her, but Elisa managed to convince them she was fine…even though she was anything but.

However, they came over anyway. Her mother cooked for her and even set aside some food for Goliath and her father reassured her he would be having a serious talk with Captain Chavez.

They left about an hour before Goliath woke up. Goliath found Elisa curled up on the couch in a pair of pale blue pajamas and fuzzy blue slippers as she watched TV – taking care to watch everything but the news. Cagney was curled up at her side as Elisa absentmindedly pet her. Elisa looked up as Goliath walked in. He noticed her eyes were slightly red, like she had been crying.

"Elisa, what is wrong?" he asked, rushing to her side, kneeling next to the couch. She gave him a slight, shaky smile.

"I was fired today," Elisa said. Goliath raised an eyebrow.

"Fired?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion at the unfamiliar term, "Like…set on fire?" His eyes scanned her for any injuries. She looked fine. Elisa chuckled lightly shaking her head. Goliath's ignorance of the modern world was so adorable.

"No Big Guy, no one set me on fire," she said, "I lost my job."

"What?" Goliath said in shock, "How?" Elisa turned to the news and nodded toward it. She watched Goliath as he watched the news coverage on them. His face went from shock, to anger, to rage.

"What right do they have?" he growled, "Intruding on our privacy!" He stood up suddenly, fists clenched.

"Goliath, shhhh," she said, rushing to his side. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look down at her.

"I am sorry I caused this to happen to you," he said, wrapping his arms around her small form. Elisa shrugged.

"Don't be," she said, "It's not your fault. I love you. And you love. The rest of the world will just have to deal with it. We'll be like a modern day Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet committed suicide for their love," Goliath pointed out. Elisa giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine," she said, "Maybe not them. We'll be…Bella and the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_. But instead of turning into a human at the end, you'll stay just like this because you are one handsome gargoyle." Goliath quirked an eyebrow.

"What is _Beauty and the Beast_?" he asked. Elisa chuckled and patted the couch.

"Sit," she said as she went to get the video from her collection, "We'll watch it together." So they spent the next two hours watching the movie, Elisa snuggled into Goliath's side. He smiled as he heard her sing along, a little bit off key. He even recognized Belle's dress as the one Elisa had worn on Halloween. And for that while, it didn't matter what the world thought of them.

**So that's it. This was just some random thought that popped into my head. I might come back to continue it one day, but I'm already doing two stories now and I'm going back to school next week and will be swamped with work. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this! Please Review!**


	3. AN: Sorry that I kept calling her Elena

**Hi, guys! I just want to apologize for calling Elisa "Elena". Lately, I've been writing a lot of fanfiction for the show 'The Vampire Diaries' where the main character's name is Elena and while writing this, I kept mixing up the names because they start out the same and my fingers ended up automatically typing Elena. I thought I corrected them all but I guess not, I'll go correct that now :)**

_~MoonlightSpirit~_


End file.
